


Kaleidoscope

by ACrazyEngineer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beware Google translate!, Crossover, Crossposted from Fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyEngineer/pseuds/ACrazyEngineer
Summary: [A swarm of butterflies is called a Kaleidoscope.] In which a certain miko purifies an akuma, and Paris gains another hero. Meet the Vivid Butterfly!





	1. Chapter 1

** **

“So how long are we going to stay in Paris?” Kagome questioned, letting her bags fall onto the _ridiculously_ plush, velvet bed that was propped up against the wall of the _ridiculously_ large hotel room of the _Le Grand Paris_.

The taller, white haired male that stood gazing out the window, gave a small hum of recognition at the query. “A while.”

“And a ‘while’ is... how long, exactly?” The black haired woman continued, looking out into the darkening sky as well.

“Hn.”

Blue eyes rolled, and despite herself, lips quirking into a half-smile. Just like always: avoiding her questions… She looked back to her bags, but zeroed in on another object occupying the bed.

“Wait,” the 15 year old lifted up a manilla envelope from the top of the sheets. “Is this an _acceptance_ letter? _To a school?_ How long _am I_ going to be here?”

“Long enough.”

The palm of her hand met her forehead, and Kagome groaned. “By the kami, you are _insufferable_.”

“So I’ve been told,” Sesshomaru responded dryly.

The young woman flipped the envelope over, reading the metallic cursive of its sender address: _Collège Françoise Dupont_. Eyebrows went up past her bangs, before she reminded herself that ‘collège’ in this context did not necessarily mean higher education, but secondary education.

Her thumb nail peeled off the fake wax seal, then tugged its content out of its binds. Eyes danced across the page of french script just unfolded:

* * *

_Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_You have hereby been accepted to attend_ **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** _. We shall expect your arrival on…(some date)... at 8:00 AM, at the Headmaster’s Office. Here you will receive your schedule for the year, and other necessary paperwork._

_With Best Regards,_

_Mr. Damocles, Headmaster of_ **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** _._

* * *

Kagome folded up the letter, and sat on the edge of her bed, hands on her lap. She sighed, and looked down at the ground, demeanor downcast. _Am I even ready for this? Have I studied enough to catch up? Will I even be able to understand the teacher?_

Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Sesshomaru turn around, and looked up. He walked towards the hotel room’s door before pausing. He spoke: “I have some business to attend to, so I suggest you pack your things away and get settled.”

The girl nodded, even though he -probably- couldn’t see it. “Will do.”

With that, the white haired man opened, and shut the door behind him.

Immediately, the young woman fell onto the bed, missing her bags, bouncing slightly. Her right hand reached up to grasp the small pink orb of her necklace, fitting it in the palm of her hand. _Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo…_

Blue eyes slid shut, and she breathed in, feeling small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

_I miss you guys... I wish I didn’t have to leave..._

* * *

_“Such sadness, such grief… How tragic it must be, being torn away from your beloved friends… Not that I need any, but she will be a prime target for my akuma.” There was a sinister chuckle, as a gloved hand was held out, a white butterfly landing on the covered palm._

_Another hand encased the pure white insect, as dark and evil energy corrupted it into something…_

**_More_** _._

_The top hand lifted, and the now black butterfly filtered through a small open window._

_“Fly away, my little akuma. Show her what she can do on her own terms!”_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Unseen to all, a black butterfly flew through the skies of Paris. Perhaps if someone did, they would have thought it had a destination in mind. In fact it did: the _Le Grand Paris_ hotel. More specifically: the next akuma victim to-be.

It fluttered to an open window of a room located on the highest floor open to the public. (The highest floor being occupied by the owner of the hotel and his daughter, Mayor André Bourgeois and Chloé Bourgeois).

In fact, this particular suite was inhabited by none other than Kagome Higurashi; Miko of Time, and protector of the Shikon no Tama. Yes, this was whom the black butterfly was to akumatize.

The aforementioned young woman stared up from her bed, looking at the fancy light fixtures and textured ceiling, hand still grasping her necklace, completely lost in her thoughts. Unnoticed to her as well, the akuma slipped through the crack of an open window, fluttered through the air, and landed on the centerpiece of her necklace.

In an instant, it's hidden evil essence merged with the object, causing Kagome to sit up immediately. She looked down, surprised, at the now darkened sphere. _What just happened to the Shikon no Tama‽_

The girl froze, as a foreign voice filtered through her head, in french.

**_Remembrance, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to change your destiny, as long as you do something for me-  retrieve the Miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir._ **

The image of a black ring with a green cat paw if the center, and a pair of black-spotted, red earrings also appeared in her mind. **_  
_ **

**_Can you do that for me?_ **

Kagome found herself able to move again, and she almost scoffed. Was this really all the guy had to offer? Pssht- did he know what was in her hand? If she hadn’t used the Shikon no Tama by now, no ‘promises’ of power could sway her!

Speaking of the Shikon no Tama, was this man the reason behind its corruption?

_Well, no matter. I can always purify it._

The miko smirked, then said: “It’s impolite to inhabit other people’s things, you know.”

**_What-!_ **

The room glowed, as the murky sphere became a vibrant pink again, whatever corruption in the Shikon no Tama placed there moments ago, vanishing. From it, a white butterfly became corporeal.

Kagome watched with curiosity as it fluttered around the room, before it landed back on the Shikon no Tama, still located in her hand. It’s wings slowly beat back and forth, as the young woman wondered aloud:

“ _Hm…_ What are you, little butterfly?”

* * *

“ **Impossible!** No one can resist the temptation of power! No one! And how can a _mere girl_ de-evilize my akuma‽” The man now known as Hawk Moth growled out.

There was a flash of light, before he continued. “Nooroo, how is this even possible?”

A lighter, higher, voice stuttered: “I-I don’t know-”

“Are you trying to sabotage me‽”

“No! Never, Master!” Oh how Nooroo wished he could, but this _evil_ man held his Miraculous, and he didn’t want to be lost again if Hawk Moth decided to throw him away. (Not that the man ever would, but the thought still terrified Nooroo.)

“If you’re lying to me…” Was an opened ended threat best left unanswered.

There was a period of silence, before: “leave! I need time to think.” And the Kwami did so, the same destination in mind as the akuma from moments before. Nooroo needed to see who managed this feat _himself_.

* * *

“Master Fu!”

“Yes Wayzz?”

“The Moth Miraculous- something has changed!”

“Has it been lost again?”

“No! I think it’s been… broken!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware Google translate!

****

The delicate thing perched on her pointer finger was really a thing of beauty, Kagome thought. She might have not liked insects in general (many a demon searing horrors in her mind) but this butterfly was an exception. Well, the thing that appeared to be a butterfly was, anyways.

She didn’t know how long she had been staring at it, with its wings slowly moving back and forth. And now that she was more conscious of the world around her, she could sense the power hidden within the being, waiting to be unlocked.   


To think, that such a beautiful thing could be corrupted. 

Her head tilted to the side, as she looked at the butterfly with new eyes.  _ Never mind what it is, but where did it come from? This… Hawk Moth man? And who is he? _

He wasn’t  _ just _ human, that was for sure. No one could be a telepath without some supernatural assistance. And being a demon didn’t seem likely- they would have sensed or at least recognised the Shikon no Tama in her grasp. 

But what was left for this Hawk Moth to be? A supervillain from those comic books Souta used to read?  _ Yeah right, _ Kagome thought, and huffed. Right after moving to a new city, she encounters an unknown supernatural thing? Just her luck.

She slowly tilted back onto the bed, looking up at the insect. It continued to flap its wings slowly. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

The butterfly launched into action, taking off from its perch, and reabsorbed itself back into the Shikon no Tama before she could do anything about it. She almost cursed, but another voice interrupted her.

_ “Mademoiselle?” _ Came a cautious french voice from behind the door. (Miss?)

Kagome sat up, and returned:  _ “oui?” _ (Yes?)

_ “Monsieur Sesshomaru a laissé pour vous.” _ (Mister Sesshomaru has left this for you.)

An envelope was slipped under the door, followed by parting footsteps. The young woman retrieved the package, and leaned against the door as she opened the envelope. Two objects fell into her awaiting palms: a black card, and a white note.

She flicked open the folded note with her thumb. 

* * *

_ Miko- _

_ Get a new wardrobe. I will not have my successor in passé clothes.  _

* * *

Blue eyes rolled, before looking at the black object in her hand. She knew it was a credit card without even having to try. Kagome let out a laugh. “Very funny, old man.”

She walked back to her bed, where her wallet was still packed away in her bags, but stopped to stare at something on the ground. A pale envelope was sitting precariously on the carpet. It was her admission letter. 

Right, she had forgotten about that. 

The girl picked it up from the ground, and threw it along with the note onto the sheeted surface right next to her. Both could be dealt with later.

Shuffling through the bag, she fished out her wallet, filled with all of her identification just in case. The young woman wedged in the new card into an open slot, just behind her new french ID. Sesshomaru had, it seems, been preparing for the move.

She dropped the wallet into a another handbag, along with her (new) phone, (new) sunglasses, and other miscellaneous items. 

Slinging the strap of the bag into the crook of her elbow, Kagome remembered the more pressing issue at hand. The  _ Shikon no Tama _ and the mysterious butterfly. With her left and, she lifted the pink crystal to eye level.

“Now what to do about you?”

If the being that seemed to have taken refuge in the object was still there, it didn’t respond to her query. Like a snowglobe, she shook it lightly. 

Still nothing.

So the young woman let it fall from her hand. For some reason, she guessed if it didn’t respond now, then it wouldn’t for a while. No use trying to figure out what it was, if it didn’t communicate. 

Then her eyes fell to the small pile of paper on her new bed, remembering what the letter and the note said. Absentmindedly, she spoke aloud: “I could use a new backpack anyways.”

* * *

Nooroo had been tracing the steps of the akuma to the  _ Le Grand Paris _ hotel, which had been there no more than thirty minutes ago. Scaling the side of the building, he approached the still open window by which the previous being had entered. 

The kwami slipped into the room, but found no one in sight. He further investigated the hotel suite, but found nothing other than some bags on the single bed, and a courtesy package on the counter of the small kitchen.

Degected, Nooroo slipped back out the window, and sat on it’s ledge. Had he lost this mysterious girl already?

He looked over the urban sprawl, trying to find the way back to Hawk Moth’s lair, no matter how much he might have hated the man and all his devious ways. But the kwami would have to because, after all, that man held the Moth Miraculous. Nooroo’s eyes drifted downward at the thought.

_ Wait-- there! _

And there she was, talking to a bellman from the hotel! How had he not thought to check that‽

The kwami flew closer, but lagged behind as she started to walk down the streets as fast as he could fly at the moment, until she stopped at a corner. Then, he got a closer look: she certainly did resemble Ladybug, but faltered in quite a few aspects. For one, this young woman was shorter than Ladybug. And her hair was a few touches darker, too.

Also, Nooroo noted as he followed the girl, she didn’t seem to be a native Parisian, or someone who had been staying for a few months (unlike Ladybug). She seemed to pause at street corners, like trying to find her way around, and consulted her phone often for what appeared to be directions. 

_ But where is she headed?  _ The kwami thought.

His question was soon answered, when the young woman ducked into a storefront.

Nooroo swooped down lower to the street, hoping that no one noticed him as he took a closer look at the store itself. From the glass window facing the street, he could tell it was boutique. In the confines of the store, he could also see the mysterious young woman looking at a pair of shoes. 

Quickly, he returned to higher off the ground, and for a moment, he just sat (flying) up in the air. 

_ Shopping‽ She’s shopping‽ _

Someone who had just managed to de-evilize an akuma  _ without _ the apparent aid of the Ladybug Miraculous (or any, for that matter), going out just like it was nobody’s business?

He, to say the least, was baffled.

* * *

She had spent three hours shopping, and Kagome knew that for a month she wouldn’t be able to look down the boutique streets without wincing. Don’t get her wrong-- she liked shopping just as much as the next girl, but carrying around bags filled with clothes for hours on end was definitely  _ not fun _ . 

Not to mention trying to find clothes  _ not _ , as the old man said,  _ passé _ . Although to be completely fair, her wardrobe hadn’t been updated in a year, and what was in any semblance of style was probably worn by her few months of,  _ ahem _ , traveling... 

But she had, to the best of her ability, found something  _ stylish _ . (Depending on who you asked.)

It was a simple wardrobe: it carried no statement, was comfortable, and she  _ liked it _ (which is what really should have mattered). And if Sesshomaru really wanted a say in the matter, then he should have said more about it earlier.   


But anyways, she will digress. 

Because beyond the grueling experience of walking through Paris with a few dozen wights of her arms, something else was grating on her nerves. 

_ Well, _ two things really. The first was the the silent inhabitant of the  _ Shikon no Tama _ , never once making a move during the entire three hours, and the second was something very similar. But she couldn’t place it, and all that could be told was that it continued to follow her around. _ The whole four hours. _

(It was persistent, Kagome would give it that. [“It” because who knows if it was a demon or human or whatnot.])

It had first started about half a block away from the hotel: the sense that someone was watching. First she thought it might have been Sesshomaru, in all of his mysterious ways, but even then it seemed off. 

Then fifteen minutes had gone by, and when nothing had changed, she grew suspicious. Prolonged worry on his part was not the old man’s style. Even then, for some reason it felt vaguely familiar. And like a bolt of lightning, it occurred to her where she had become familiar with it-- the thing following her, that is. 

Her stalker (which was what she was calling her observer now) had the same energy, the same potential, the same  _ power _ as the butterfly from an hour prior. Originally, the girl considered the thought that it was the Hawk Moth man who had been stalking her, but whatever it was didn’t seem to harbor any ill intent of any kind. 

(But she had just found a new pair of shoes that desperately needed a matching outfit, and she was kinda on a roll fashion-wise, so her stalker had become second priority. [Kagome had her more feminine moments, she will admit, so sue her.])

And as she entered the hotel, numerous purchases littered in her arms, her follower seemed to slip away. Entering the elevator, and pushing the second highest button available, there was a smidgen of relief. Her stalker, no matter how neutral a being it seemed to be, hadn’t followed her into the hotel. 

The elevator dinged, and she stepped out onto the sparsely populated floor. It only had a few residencies, the sheer size of each suite dividing the otherwise large floor into a few apartments. The girl turned down the left part of the hallway to her section of the floor.

_ The idea I have a large portion of a whole floor to myself is still so strange, _ Kagome thought while unlocking the door to her living room,  _ and it’s not like I asked for it. _ Passing through the larger room to the bedroom, the girl almost collapsed in relief then. 

She tossed her shopping bags and new backpack onto the bed, shortly followed thereafter by her purse. Her newer purchases collided with the duffles of older clothes, and the young woman reminded herself to donate them, lest Sesshomaru throw them away. (Silently, she mourned the replacement of her beloved yellow backpack.)

She walked back into the living room, determined to find some food in the adjacent kitchenette; more specifically, in the courtesy basket she had seen when arriving for the first time. A few hours of walking certainly left some room for snacks.

In the midst of tearing away the plastic wrap, the miko stilled, because now she felt her stalker again. And it seemed to be right behind her.  _ Joy. _

Kagome stood taller, a box of assorted macarons in her grasp. Now she could finally talk to whoever or whatever had been following her around, and she could get some answers; hopefully on everything that occurred that day. It had be be connected somehow, she was sure.

A small smile on her face, she turned around. 

“Hello,” the miko said in French, “nice to meet you, I suppose, but could you explain why you have been following me?”


	4. Chapter 4

** **

Had Kagome not been exhausted as she was, she might have laughed as the creature floating in front of her visibly recoiled in shock. Perhaps it thought she wouldn't confront it so boldly. Or, maybe, it was hoping it wouldn't be seen in the first place.

Regardless, it was still surprised. That was obvious.

As it stayed still in the air, frozen, the young woman got a look at her stalker. Its eyes were a darker shade than the rest of itself -a dark lavender- with a pair of wings that reminded her of a moth's or a butterfly's, and a small purple swirl on the forehead. The violet colored being blinked owlishly, dazed it seemed, but otherwise stayed still.

Kagome couldn't help but give a laugh this time. This was what had been following her for the past few hours- it was so adorable!

Her action seemed to break the creature out of its stupor, and reminiscent of the butterfly a few hours prior, it suddenly dashed to hide behind the couch in the middle of the living room. Then, after a moment, the creature peered over the edge of furniture.

As quickly as it looked, it ducked its head again.

At this, the miko stated aloud: "I'm not going to hurt you."

A second passed before purple eyes cautiously rose from behind the couch. In a small voice, it spoke. "You weren't supposed to see me…"

"Well," Kagome began, "when someone follows me for 3 hours, it's not that hard to miss. Oh— and where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself yet: my name is Kagome."

After some consideration, it said: "...My name is Nooroo."

"Okay then, Nooroo," the miko smiled, and held out the box of french pastries, "do you want a macaron?"

And again for the second time that day, he was baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive! Just school and all has been holding me back… But now I have a three week break for the winter holidays, and next semester I think I'll have more time to write, so this might get back up and running. But, just so you know, I'm starting another story that has been occupying my brain for the past 1 and a half years, so some part of my energy will be put into that. (It's a pure Pokemon story with an OC, taking place in Unova, if anyone's interested.)
> 
> And I just wanted to get what I had out there for this story, which is why the chapter is so small, but I figured it was worth it for an update. But longer chapters are be destined to come, so look forward to that!


	5. Chapter 5

** **

They had been sitting in relative silence for the past ten minutes, snacking on the macarons from the welcome basket. Nooroo, it turned out, loved the lemon flavor, but Kagome couldn’t help but like the mint.

The miko munched happily on a chocolate macaron, before she dusted the crumbs on her hands off with a napkin, making a mental note to find and buy some more. She grabbed the white ceramic plate off the island counter, set it in the sink, than sat back down on the kitchen stool. 

Blue eyes meet Nooroo’s dark lavender colored ones.

“Let’s talk.” The young woman stated.

The violet colored being floated down onto the countertop, then looked up at her. 

“I… I am what you would call a kwami. I inhabit something called a Miraculous, and I act as a guide of sorts to whoever possesses it. There are a handful of these Miraculouses, and they give their users the ability to turn into super-powered beings. Most of the time, Miraculous holders are well-intentioned and they try to help people. But sometimes…” 

Nooroo looked down. “...Miraculouses can fall into the wrong hands.”

Kagome sighed, knowing quite well what he was hinting at. “And this happened to you.”

The kwami gave a slow nod in response.

“You have my deepest sympathies,” the miko said, quite solemn, “but you still haven’t answered my first question: why are you following me?”

Looking up again, the violet colored being continued. “The main ability of my Miraculous —the Moth Miraculous— is to create temporary super-powered beings,  _ other _ than the main user. This is done through something called an akuma. An akuma is what you encountered just a few hours ago.”

At Kagome’s narrowed,  _ how-did-you-know-that? _ eyes, Nooroo elaborated: “And as the kwami of this Miraculous, I can feel what happens to that akuma. And in your case, I could feel when it was purified from my…  _ master’s _ influence. But the thing is, only one person is known to be able to do that.”

“Well,” the kwami concided, “I guess it’s two now. But the reason why I am here, I suppose, is to figure out who you are, and how you managed to purify that akuma.”

The young woman grasped the Shikon no Tama hanging from her neck, asking her guest another question. “Are you familiar with the concept of priestesses within the Shinto belief, and how some had the fabled ability to purify demons?”

“Somewhat.” Norro replied.

Kagome gave a slight grin. “Well, you’re looking at one.”


	6. Chapter 6

** **

The kwami took a minute to respond. “...I thought your kind had died out 500 years ago.”

“Well,” the miko considered, raising her right hand and concentrating her  _ reiki _ at her fingertips so they glowed a pale pink, “that’s mostly accurate.” 

Nooroo watched the display of her spiritual power with an awed look. “I suppose that explains it,” he muttered.

Kagome let the light fade away. “Ano,” she briefly slipped back into her native language, “so that purified akuma you mentioned earlier…” 

The miko took off her necklace, letting the Shikon no Tama glitter in the kitchen light.

“Can you explain why it’s taken residence in here?” She asked.

To his credit, the kwami didn’t look too phased. “An akuma always inhabits an object of importance to an individual. I see this purified one is no different,” he explained. 

Confusion seemed to flash over his face. “But there’s something strange about it; I can’t seem to connect with it anymo—”

Nooroo instantly froze, causing Kagome to tense. Fear seemed to overtake the kwami, causing him to tremble. “M-my Master is c-calling me,” he stuttered out, “I-I must leave.”

His violet eyes darted to the Shikon no Tama, then up to the miko. “Protect it,” he insisted, “do not let it fall into the wrong hands. Not again.” 

The young woman gave a small nod. “I will keep it safe,” she assured.

The kwami lifted himself off the ground with his wings, then hovered in front of Kagome for a moment. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said sincerely.

“You’re welcome back any time,” the miko told him, getting up from the kitchen stool, and walking with him back into the living room. Reaching the open window, Kagome turned to the kwami, and continued: “Stay safe for me, won’t you?” 

“I shall try.” Nooroo responded, before making his way through the open window and out into harsh reality. The miko waved goodbye as his figure grew evermore distant, stopping when she could no longer see him.

Kagome sighed.  _ Now how am I going to explain this to Sesshomaru? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nooroo…
> 
> Next chapter will be Kagome heading off to school— at least, that’s what I have planned! Who do you think she should befriend first? (It’s not really a poll, I just want to get a general feel.)
> 
> Classes start again on Monday. I don’t think I’m ready.


End file.
